Near field communication (NFC) is one radio frequency identification (RFID) technology and is a smart card type non-contact communication technology which uses a frequency band of 13.56 MHz. Wireless power conversion (WPC) is a wireless charging technology and is a non-contact charging technology in which a battery is charged using magnetic coupling without electrical contact at a short distance.
NFC has received attention as a next-generation near communication technology because it makes wireless communications between electronic devices possible with low power at a short distance and has a relatively excellent security due to a short communication distance and a low price. Also, NFC has advantages of having bidirectionality compared to smart cards, a large storage memory space, and a wide applicable service range. WPC has advantages of charging a battery using magnetic coupling without additional electrical contact and being applicable to charge a battery in various fields.
An antenna in each of NFC and WPC systems includes a coil having a predetermined area and receives energy required for an operation of a micro-chip from a reader.
A magnetic field is formed by alternating current (AC) power energy generated in a primary coil, current is induced by the AC power energy flowing through the coil of the antenna, and a voltage is generated due to an inductance of the antenna. The voltage generated in this way is used as power for data transmission or to charge a battery.
However, according to the related art, a receiver that is a secondary coil includes a coil on a soft magnetic layer, and heat is generated by the coil and the soft magnetic layer when the current is induced on the coil. Thus, a scheme for efficiently dissipating heat is necessary.